The Voice of a Thorn
by AdrianMarsh
Summary: After receiving a message she is forbidden to share Ripplepaw has become very suspicious of the cats inhabiting Nightclan and how it runs, meanwhile young Nightclan kit Rosekit waits for the day she can finally begin her warrior training alongside her best friend and denmate Peachkit.


**Allegiance**

 **Nightclan**

Leader

Shadowstar- Black tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Blackpelt: Grey tom with black stripes

Medicine Cat

Batwing: Grey tom with black stripes

Warriors 

Darkstorm: Black tom with amber eyes

Shadepelt: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Scorchfoot: Ginger she-cat with brown stripes

Nettletail: Dark brown tabby tom

Whitestream: Grey tom with a white stripe down his back

Fireclaw: Bright ginger tabby tom

Petalglow: She-cat with Creamy brown fur and dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Sandytail: She-cat with light yellow fur and bright green eyes

Goldensight: Long haired black tom with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Dawnmist: She-cat with soft dark brown fur and tabby stripes

Amberfern- Pretty light brown she-cat with white paws and bright amber eyes

Softbrair: Soft light grey she-cat with white tabby stripes and fur that sticks out at odd ends

Darkmist: dark grey tom with black tabby stripes and silver eyes

Weaselnose: Light brown she-cat with white markings

Ratheart: Dusty brown furred she-cat with murky grey eyes

Hawktail: Dark brown tom with a white under belly and golden eyes

Apprentices

Snowpaw: dark ginger tom with white dapple markings and amber eyes)

Ripplepaw: light ginger she-cat with distinctive white markings and green eyes

Queens

Brambletail: Brown tabby she-cat

Fawntail: She-cat with thick brown fur, stormy green eyes and a stubby tail, Mother of Riverkit (grey tom with white tabby stripes and stormy blue eyes) Robinkit (dark brown tom with golden eyes) and Rosekit (fluffy dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes) Yarrowfoot: Golden she-cat with large paws, Mother of Peachkit (pale golden she cat with light green eyes) and Frostkit (Black tom with a large fluffy white tail and amber eyes) Palemist: Fluffy light brown she-cat with deep brown eyes, mother of Sunkit (fluffy golden tom with brown tabby stripes and piercing silver eyes) Ryekit (fluffy light brown tom with a torn ear and light green eyes) and Shimmerkit (sleek light brown she-cat with golden eyes)

Elders 

Darkclaw: Black she-cat

Rainpelt: Grey she-cat with silver patches

 **Moonclan**

Leader

Spottedstar: White she-cat with black patches and blue eyes

Deputy

Snaketail: Brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Brighttail: Mostly white tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors 

Brownfeather: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Applepelt: Red-brown tom with green eyes

Clawsnake: White tom with black patches and amber eyes

Blackfur: Black tom with green eyes

Whitefoot: Pure white tom eith black patches and amber eyes

Crowclaw: Black tom with amber eyes

Marshfoot: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Smearpelt: Black and grey tom with amber eyes

Stormpelt: Grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Raineyes: Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Redpelt: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Reedfur: Brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Nightshade: Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Greyfeather: Grey she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpelt: Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Elders 

Darkshadow: Near-black she cat with blue eyes

 **Sunclan**

Leader

Scorchstar: Ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy

Lightfoot: Bright ginger tom with white paws

Medicine Cat

Firetail: Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Warriors 

Grasseye: Brown tom with one amber eye and one green eye

Brackenrush: Dusky she-cat with amber eyes

Boneclaw: Very light grey tom with huge, yellowed claws, covered in scars

Hazepelt: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Smokefang: Grey she-cat with a black muzzle

Elders 

Smolderfoot: Young grey tom with twisted paws

 **Treeclan**

Leader

Leafstar: Brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Mosspelt: Grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Birdfeather: Light-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors 

Squirrelpelt: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Rowantail: Brown tom with blue eyes

Fincheyes: Brown she-cat with brown eyes

Hollyheart: Black she-cat with emerald eyes

Owlfur: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders 

Lilyblaze: She-cat with a white, snowy pelt and bright yellow eyes

Prologue

Ripplepaw's ears perked up to the sound of birds chirping and the feeling of sunshine on her pelt. She flicked her tail and tried to hide under her paws, the scent of forest surrounding her. Several heartbeats passing before her head shot up, startled as Nightclan was nestled deep within the caves far from the forests of Sunclan. Her eyes scanned her surroundings; she sat nestled in a warm patch of grass facing the entrance of the dense forest that she had never seen before. Ripplepaw blinked, turning to see several cats fishing at a large pond. She moved a paw forward, her jaws opening to call to them when she noticed the unnatural starry shimmer coming off their pelts. Ripplepaw began trailing backwards, crashing into a cat's chest.

"Eep!" Ripplepaw squeaked, quickly twirling her body around to look at the cat she bumped into, her claws unsheathed. Ripplepaw's eyes widening as she saw the familiar sleek golden pelt of Nightclan's former leader Thornstar.

"What are you-" Ripplepaw started, cut off by Thornstar's hearty laugh.

'What am I doing here?" Thornstar shook his head, looking into Ripplepaw's green eyes. Ripplepaw noted the joy the light up in Thornstar's own starry silver eyes.

"I think the better question is what you're doing here." Thornstar nudged the ginger she-cat with his nose, "Young cats like you shouldn't be trudging around in Starclan just yet."

"Starclan?" Ripplepaw exclaimed, her tail twitching slightly. "Am I...does that mean I'm-?"

"Of course not." Thornstar weaved around Ripplepaw, "You're simply here to…receive a message."

"Why me?" Ripplepaw looked up at her former leader, eyes wide. "I'm not a medicine cat."

Thornstar, now standing in the sunny spot Ripplepaw woke up in nodded. Ripplepaw watched as the area dimmed darker, darker. So dark that she could only make out Thornstar's golden pelt.

"Two cat, two harbingers of death are being born and one will come to interact with a cat of your clan, a cat you will be responsible for. You mustn't allow Nightclan or it's young to get involved in such a cats destiny."

Thornstar's voice echoed in Ripplepaws head, she took one step back only to feel nothing beneath it. Ripplepaw let out a scared yelp as she felt herself falling down, down, down into the vast sky.

"Do not share this with anyone, not the leader, not the medicine cat."

With Thornstars final words Ripplepaw's eyes shot open in fear. She found that she was lying on her back, her brothers amber eyes staring at her quizzically. Ripplepaw quickly rolled off her back and assumed a sitting position.

"What is it?" Ripplepaw snapped, licking her paw and running it through her whiskers.

Snowpaw also sat down, his whiskers twitching in laughter. "You were twitching in your sleep," He mewed, "You woke me up."  
"Oh…" Ripplepaw felt her pelt grow hot "Sorry about that." She muttered, looking down at her paws.

Snowpaw shrugged his shoulders, "Since I was up so early Goldensight and Petalglow were talking about taking us on dawn patrol."

Ripplepaw sighed, "Okay, Okay just give me a minute to get some of the moss out of my fur."

Snowpaw looked at her a bit confused for a second before shrugging and exiting the apprentice den. "I'll tell them then." He called from outside.

As Ripplepaw ran her tongue through her ruffled ginger fur, cringing as she caught hold of a thorn twisted in her pelt. Ripplepaw spat the thorn out on the dens floor, as she continued cleaning her knotted pelt Thornstar's words kept running through her mind.

 _Don't let Nightclan interfere with another clans destiny, since when have we ever done that?_


End file.
